Compulsion
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: Okuda Manami tried; his corpse was the consequence of her failure.


******Compulsion:****** Prologue

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

One word. One consequence.

It was the same everywhere.

One word.

 _Kill._

One consequence.

 _Death._

There really was no other outcome.

* * *

 _Clinical Department of Neurology, Kiseki General Hospital_

Scrapping of heels against the cold marble floor echoed in the long winding hallways, shadowed by the squeaking wheels of the trolley pushed gently towards a nondescript door, the quiet fluttering of a pristine white lab coat behind her. Tucking a rebellious stray strand of blonde behind her ear, Nakamura Rio opened the the door to Room SA22, bringing the supplies right behind her.

 _Ah, this is such a drag_. Once inside, she took off her heels, setting them aside by the door. _Why is it that I always have to do his dirty work?_ she grumbled internally, searching for the syringe that she needed to use. _Honestly, that bastard just so lazy. Why is_ he _even the my superior? Just because Rasutobosu likes_ him _more than_ me _._ Reaching for it, the blonde took a moment to examine the concoction. It was an eerie neon yellow liquid, which glowed faintly in the dimly lit room.

Nakamura stealthily approached the bed. The patient occupying it was sound asleep.

 _Defenceless sheep, cower at my sharp pointy needle,_ she narrated dramatically in her head, poising the metal tip at a visible vein on his neck. Nakamura had to admit, she had grown sentimental of the job over the years of working here, the breathless beauty of sending people one step closer to madness and two step closer to death's door.

Some might say that this is sadistic. She called it poetic.

 _Sakakibara is rubbing off on me._ Carefully, she inserted the metal underneath the calm, plaint skin. A few pinpricks of blood appeared, but she paid it no heed. The women's rest had remained undisturbed, just as she wanted. That's all that matters.

Pressing down, Nakamura slowly emptied out the contents, barely keeping her hand steady as the tingle of excitement raced through her veins. It was probably disturbing that she felt euphoric at ruining someone's life, but she did not care. She had soiled her hand with blood since the age of thirteen. This was nothing.

Quickly, she took the out the needle and hid it in one of the many pockets of her nurse uniform. Throwing it in the bin was too suspicious as it could be traced back, and discovery of what she had done was not an option. _Discreetly,_ he had said. It irritated her slightly that he doubted her even after years of working together with him, but she pushed those thoughts away for now. She still had evidence to clean.

So wiping off the beads of blood, and hands back on the trolley, Nakamura left the room as casually as she had entered it.

Tomorrow, Yada Toka would be declared a lost case.

Nakamura smirked, pressing the 'down' button of the elevator.

Tomorrow, she would be ready for experimentation.

Changing into her casual wear, she tuck her noticeable blonde hair into a cap and put on a pair of hazel coloured contact lenses. She discarded the nurse outfit and the trolley at an unused room, and after making sure she had securely locked the door behind her, head towards the double doors of Kiseki General Hospital.

 _Ring. Ring._

She answered the phone, "Moshi-moshi. Nakamura speaking."

 _"What's your status?"_ an irritated voice greeted her in English

"Need you ask every single time?" she countered in fluent English, as she walked in into a nearby coffee shop, smiling and winking at the male barista. The barista blushed, and looked away. "There will always be one answer."

"Mission accomplish."

* * *

 _Underground Research Lab, Kiseki General Hospital_

"Do you have it?"

Kanzaki Yukiko looked up from her paperwork, blinking at the outstretched hand. Kirara Hazama from the Intelligence Division, tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the black haired girl to respond. _What is she doing here?_ Kanzaki shook herself out of her momentary stupor, and searched through her stack of papers.

"Here," she said, handing Hazama a report specifically addressed to the Head of the Intelligence Division, Sakakibara Ren. Grunting an inaudible 'thanks', the Intelligence Officer brusquely walked out of the office, slamming the door in the process.

Shaking her head at the surly officer, Kanzaki examined the reports littered on her desk once again.

Years ago, many years ago, Kanzaki Yukiko had a dream. She dreamed that she would become a successful surgeon, one of the best in Japan. After suffering from the loss of her mother to surgery, the loss made her determined to prevent it from happening to others. So, she studied and studied, and applied for a course in medicine at a prestigious university in Kyoto. Passing the course, she went on to attain all the necessary qualifications.

Just two years ago, she was a legally certified surgeon who saved lives.

Kanzaki brushed her hand over a report. _Patient W1999._ Glancing away quickly, she stashed the report away from her, the guilt and shame at seeing it eating at her conscience as it had been for the past two years of working for Kiseki General Hospital.

 _Round, green eyes stared up at her as she raised the scalpel, readying it to make an incision._

Two years ago, she was a surgeon who saved lives.

 _"P-Please."_

Now.

 _"I'm sorry."_

Kanzaki picked up another paper, the red and gold insignia of the Research Department mocking her with its curved angles and painfully sharp edges.

 _She made the cut._

Now, she took away those lives she had promised to save.

There was a sudden knock at the the door, pulling her away from her dark thoughts. This was not the time to be reminiscing about past events. Clearing her throat, she stashed the paper neatly in at corner of her desk. "Please come in," she called out.

"Kanzaki-chan~ Did you miss me?"

Said aforementioned girl repressed a shudder as the door opened, revealing a handsome crimson haired man dressed smartly in a white dress shirt, his blazer hanging off from one of his arms. There was mischief in those golden orbs she noted when she finally dared to make eye-contact. Mischief. And cruelty.

As he closed the door and locked it behind him, Kanzaki sat stock still behind her desk, afraid to provoke her superior after learning the consequences from past experiences. She meshed her hands tightly together, trying to prevent them from trembling as he advanced towards her; shoulders hunched low, his every step slow and deliberate.

"A-Akabane-sama, what can I do for you?" Kanzaki said, hiding a wince at the slight stutter at the beginning, already dreading the consequence of her slip up.

Fear; this man feed on the fear his subordinates like a vampire thirst for blood.

She should have gotten used to this - the stiffing and heavy atmosphere of danger he brings whenever he enters her office, the cruel tilt of his head as he considered her as his prey for the evening - she should have gotten used to this seeing as he had done this to her numerous times before, but she have not.

"Hm? You know exactly what I came her for, Kanzaki- _chan_." It felt vile, hearing her name roll off the tip of his tongue, the sickening sound of it washing over her. Kanzaki had never felt more repulsed by another person in her life.

Akabane Karma was toxic.

"Akabane-sama, I have to politely decline," she said, desperately holding on to her composure as he leaned over her desk, her only barrier against him in their twisted game of predator and prey. But even then, she knew it was temporary. He had already proven on more than one occasion that there was no obstacle that could stand in his way on anything he sets his eyes on. "I am busy, Akabane-sama. There are a lot of reports that needs to be reviewed by the end of the day-"

A wicked smirk stalled any further words she had to say, keeping them clogged in her throat. "Have that ever stopped me before?" he murmured silkily, a callous hand raised to her cheeks. Kanzaki closed her mouth tightly, refusing to meet his eyes as he started his game. "Answer me, Kanzaki."

Cat and Mouse.

"N-No," she forced out, repressing the urge to distance herself from his when his fingers slide down to play with her hair. Kanzaki internally sighed in relief when those fingers finally retreated, but his close proximity still had her on the edge. "Please allow me to finish my work, Akabane-sama." Pleading had never worked on him - she had tried before - but honestly she was tired. So incredibly tired. "Please."

The redheaded male pretended to think about it. "I seem to recall you said something similar just last week," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Her heart sank, knowing that her request was once again rejected. "What was the answer I gave you, Kanzaki-chan? No? Ah, that's it," he snapped his fingers, chuckling.

"Akabane-sama-"

Akabane Karma was the Cat.

"Kanzaki-chan," he mocked. Rounding around the table, he pushed her chair out and leaned into her, trapping her in place. "As much as I love your defiant personality, must we really do this every time?" he asked, his free hand tracing a nonsensical pattern above her head.

Without her realizing, she was suddenly pushed against the desk, her hands trapped at her side by his own larger ones.

Golden eyes glittering, Karma smirked darkly at the fear reflected back from her eyes.

Kanzaki Yukiko was the Mouse.

"Let's have some fun~"

But sometimes, she wished that someone else was his Mouse.

* * *

 _Underground Research Lab, Kiseki General Hospital_

Okuda Manami trembled.

' _No fate.'_

The sound of his voice resonated inside her head.

' _No future.'_

Curling up even further within herself, she finally let lose a shuddering breath followed by the silent trickle of tears.

' _Only orders.'_

"H-Help me."

* * *

 **Date:** December 25th 2076

 **Subject:** Patient W1999; Operation Zero

Patient W1999 shows positive response to the new drugs administered. Increased stamina and increased pain tolerance. Patient W1999 was able to resist compulsion test for only nearly an hour before giving into the commands issued, as per standard protocol, by the Director of Research Facility E, Akabane Karma.

However, Patient W1999 is showing increased lucidity when carrying out commands, resistance against orders coming in short sporadic bursts. This may pose as a problem in the future as Patient W1999 exhibits straight-laced moral values and may be unable to carry out the...less than humane orders.

Request to place a suggestion to modify the drug dosage to a slightly higher level; Accepted/Denied

This humble researcher awaits your judgement and correction.

 **Kaede Kayano**

Head of Operation Zero.

[Send]

 _Click._

* * *

No Fate.

No Future.

Only Orders.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** An urge to satiate my own blood lust. I am not sorry.

 _Rasutobosu -_ means 'The Last Boss' in Japanese. This was a nickname given to a character in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.


End file.
